Clarity
by volvoxmeasly101
Summary: "Yeah – What – Of course – I'll be there" I say through the phone. I rush to my Mustang and race over to Mystic Falls. I'm Elizabeth Salvatore, yeah, you read write. I'm Damon's older twin and Stefan's older sister. Like my brothers I was turned into a vampire by my so-called best friend Katherine. [Used to be The Salvatores]
1. Authors Note

"Yeah – What – Of course – I'll be there" I say through the phone. I rush to my Mustang and race over to Mystic Falls.

I'm Elizabeth Salvatore, yeah, you read write. I'm Damon's older twin and Stefan's older sister. Like my brothers I was turned into a vampire by my so-called best friend Katherine. I received a call from my brother Stefan, after 10 years and was elated to know that he forgot Katherine and fell in love with Elena who, however is the doppelganger of Katherine. Weird, right, on how one way or another life is a circle.

She was in big trouble and they needed my help. My family might just be reunited in the one place where we separated by the doppelganger of who separated us.

Confusing, yeah I thought so too.

**A/N:** Hi y'all! I'm a fairly new writer in Fan-fiction and this is my first story(Not one-shots). In The Vampire Diaries section. I'm an avid fan of TVD and Originals and always wanted to write fan-fiction on this fandom. This story is placed in Season 2-4 or 5. Because I want to include the originals but without their spin-off plot.

The main characters include: Elizabeth Salvatore, Niklaus Mikealson, Damon Salvatore, Rebekah Mikealson, Kol Mikealson and the rest of the TVD crew.

**This story is purely based on my imagination and all the character and most of the plot unfortunately belong to Julie Plec and the TVD team. I own the other parts of the plot and all of my characters.**

OK, so that's it for now. The first chapter will be uploaded by Saturday and Sunday!

xoxoxo

Iris


	2. Chapter 1: New Perspective

**Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
and I'll admire your expensive taste  
And who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up on getting out of here**

**-New Perspective**

**By:Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Perspective**

"Yeah – What – Of course – I'll be there" I say through the phone. I rush to my Mustang and race over to Mystic Falls.

I'm Elizabeth Salvatore, yeah, you read write. I'm Damon's older twin and Stefan's older sister. Like my brothers I was turned into a vampire by my so-called best friend Katherine. I received a call from my brother Stefan, after 10 years and was elated to know that he forgot Katherine and fell in love with Elena who, however is the doppelganger of Katherine. Weird, right, on how one way or another life is a circle.

She was in big trouble and they needed my help. My family might just be reunited in the one place where we separated by the doppelganger of who separated us.

Confusing, yeah I thought so too.

(Elena's POV)

"Guys, I understand that Klaus is going to kill me sooner or later. So can we please talk about this later? Maybe after History with Ric" I said to my group of friends

"Elena's right, we're not going to let her die, but if Elijah is correct than, she has a chance. We'll make the plan later" Stefan reasoned with them and convinced them to head to History.

We all entered the classroom to find a women standing in front of the class instead of Ric. I looked over to Caroline and Bonnie who were just as confused as me. However Stefan looked shocked that she was her.

"What's up?" I whisper to him

"I'll tell you later" he whispers back

"Hi, I'm Beth, I'm teaching for Mr. Saltzman today who is busy" the new teacher, Beth, said to the class. "Today we are going to learn about the 1860's of Mystic Falls…" she continues on about the history of Mystic falls. I take this opportunity to get a better look at her.

She was wearing a blue blouse with dark skinny jeans paired with boots. Her red hair fell perfectly to her shoulders and her blue eyes twinkled with amusement. Somehow she looked eerily familiar.

"Would someone like to tell me what the council did in 1864 to certain people in town" Beth asked glancing around the classroom her eyes falling on Stefan almost challenging him to answer.

"The council apparently locked bunch vampires in a secret cellar underneath the Mystic Falls Church, if the legends are true they're still there" Stefan answered smirking, his eyes shining with happiness I haven't seen in forever. How does she know this? Was she a supernatural?

Elena, calm not everyone who knows Mystic Falls history is not supernatural.

"Hmm thank you Mr. …." Beth said trailing off with a familiar smirk.

"Mr. Salvatore, ma'am" Stefan clarified her doubt biting his lip as if stopping his laughter.

"Right" Beth said as she continued on the history of Mystic Falls again.

When the bell rang she wished us good bye and a great day. One by one every one filed out the room. But Stefan stayed back slowly getting up walking towards Beth. He went and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe you're here" Stefan said his eyes tearing up.

"Hey, you called and I had to come" She replied slightly pulling away from him. "What you thought I wouldn't come?"

"Well, after the last time we met…" Stefan started

"The past is in the past little brother" she says cutting him off. "What kind of elder sister will I be if I didn't come to help you?"

She's his older sister! Bonnie and Caroline look at me confused.

"You have a sister?" Caroline asks confused. She glanced at me asking if I knew if he had a sister. I shake my head at her, feeling hurt that both Damon and Stefan hid this from me.

"You never told them about me?" She asks with a mock exaggerated hurt expression. "Aww, is my wittle brother embarrassed of me" pinching his cheeks.

"No, of course not" he said blushing. Even though I'm hurt, I'm also glad she came, I guess when she's around Stefan feels more like a teenager and not a brooding vampire.

"So, how's Zach? I haven't seen him since he was born." She asks, genuinely concerned about her descendent. Stefan and I exchange looks. I raise my eyebrows.

"About him, Damon might've…" Stefan starts trailing of.

"That idiot, he killed my favorite descendent" Beth says. "How could he?" She asks with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I can help you kill him, I have a stake ready especially for him" Caroline says with the same glint in her eyes.

"I like you" Beth says to Caroline "You're my type"

"You're my type too!" Caroline replies with a grin, proud that, Beth likes her now.

Bonnie pulled me towards the side and whispered "Don't you think it's weird how, Damon and Stefan never told us that they had a sister and that this so-called sister suddenly turns up right after Klaus."

I think about it, but I knew it couldn't be a coincidence. "Maybe, Stefan called her, to help us?"

"Maybe, but I'm not getting a good vibe of her. When she shook my hand, I could feel death and life." Bonnie whispers

"Some sort of hybrid?" I ask.

"You never know"

"I hate to break the girl-bonding time but we need to head out now" Stefan says with a soft smile. Caroline and Beth stop talking and we all nod agreeing.

We all climb out of our respective cars in front of the boarding house. Beth slowly gets out of her Mustang and stares at the house, her eyes lost in good and bad memories. I see Damon slowly walk behind her and lift her up by her waist twirling her around. I can hear her yell profanities at her brother as they hug and get lost in a conversation. Next to me, Stefan's stares at them almost longingly.

"Hey, why don't you go join the family reunion?" I ask him

"They wouldn't want me there" He answers immediately

"Of course they would. Your sister just drove all the way from California, just to help you." I try to reason with him.

"I don't know why, but they hate me" he says stubbornly, silently pleading me to change the topics.

"Um, is she older than Damon?" I ask him awkwardly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, their twins, but Beth is older than Damon, but never say that in front of Damon" Stefan says chuckling.

"Don't say what in front of me?" Damon asks entering the house behind us with his arm carelessly slung over Beth's shoulder as was hers. They both had huge grins plastered on their faces as they walked together.

"That Beth's older than you" I say shrugging my shoulder, nonchalantly, wanting to see their reaction. Stefan winces as Damon glares at him.

"Ah, you might have gotten it wrong. I'm the elder one." Damon says turning to me with an uneasy smirk.

"Oh, come on Day, just admit it, I'm the older one. Always was, will and will be. It's not going to change" Beth says with a confident smirk.

"Whatever." Damon says with a fake frown. We all chuckle; it was nice to see the two Salvatore brothers happier than ever. Yeah, it hurt that they didn't tell me about their sister, but they have their reasons. Plus she makes them so happy.

"Sorry to interrupt but, what are we going to do about the situation" Caroline asks entering the living room. She just had to ruin the good moment. But she was right, the full moon is up in a few weeks.

"Right, so he wants to sacrifice Elena to break his curse, and will not stop for anyone." Stefan says instantly frowning. Beth is leaning to the wall with a blank face.

"However Elijah, says that there is a chance for me" I say correcting him.

"But you can't trust the originals" Damon says

"True" I say

"Elijah Mikealson is here?" Beth asks dangerously calm.

I nod saying "With his brother Klaus."

"Only them or were the other Mikealsons there too?" She asks again

"There more?" Caroline asks with disgust present on her face.

"Don't judge people without getting to know them" Beth snaps, quickly pulling out her phone and calling someone.

"What the hell are you doing here Elijah Mikealson" She shouts at the receiver, as she leaves the room.

"Is she talking to Elijah?" Bonnie asks

"Probably" I say confused "How the hell does she know him?"

"I know as much as you do, 'Lena." Bonnie replies

"I know, but I just thought that we could actually trust her." I say

Bonnie shakes her head "Ask them if they know" she says nodding her head towards Stefan and Damon.

"Do you know how she knows them?" We ask the Salvatore brothers.

"Like we said we haven't seen her in a really long time" Damon says grimacing. We then glance at Stefan only to have him shrug and nod his head.

I let out a sigh, who knew having a new Salvatore in town would cause this, much confusion.

**Hey! Okay, I have re posted this chapter again with new items and info, I also added more to the ending. I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I'm hoping I can publish another chapter tomorrow!**

**Comment what you think I added to the story than before. Follow and Favorite it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Missing You

_**Chapter 2: Missing You**_

_**Beth's POV**_

I stare at the boarding house, memories flashing back, both good and bad. Smiling at the house, I hear Damon coming from behind and pick me up.

"Lizzie, where the hell have you been?" He asks me putting me down and wrapping his arms around me.

"I been well, better than the last time you saw me." I say feeling at home in his arms. "How's life with the doppelganger? You know, if she's going to break your heart again?" feeling instantly peeved at the thought of another dopple-bitch breaking the family again.

Hearing what I said, he lets go and frowns at me. "Rude, much, Beth?" he says

"No, I just don't want my family separated again." I explain.

"Nah, if I remember correctly, we were together in the early 30's." He says.

"Of course, how could I forget? The best time we were together" I exclaim. "We had Ripper Stefan, Drunk Damon and the sister." I said sarcastically

Damon sighed "How many times do I have to tell you sorry?"

"Couple million more" Slowly break into a smile again. No, I was still mad at him but I couldn't ruin my stay here. I only saw him every 100 years.

"Now, tell me all about your latest conquests" I ask him throwing my arm around his shoulder and his around mine as we walk into the house.

"Well we couldn't call them conquests that would be mean" Damon whined

"Oh, of course because you're the nicest person I have ever met in my life." I say to him as we both laugh, grinning as we enter the house.

"…but never say that in front of Damon" Stefan said chuckling. I raise my eyebrows; don't say what in front of Damon? As if reading my mind Damon immediately asks.

"That Beth's older than you" Elena says shrugging her shoulder, nonchalantly. How the hell can she say it like that, it's as if she wants a fight between them.

"Ah, you might have gotten it wrong. I'm the elder one." Damon says turning to her with an uneasy smirk. Oh, I think we all saw through that fake smirk.

"Oh, come on Day, just admit it, I'm the older one. Always was, will and will be. It's not going to change" I say. Exactly knowing how this conversation is going to go.

"Whatever." Damon says with a fake frown.

"Sorry to interrupt but, what are we going to do about the situation" Caroline asks entering the living room. Okay then straight into business.

"Right, so he wants to sacrifice Elena to break his curse, and will not stop for anyone." Stefan says instantly frowning as he walks back and forth in the room.

"However Elijah, says that there is a chance for me" Elena says trying to correct him. God, who does she think- Wait, Elijah? - I listen in to the conversation trying to see of it really is him. It couldn't be him, right?

"But you can't trust the originals" Damon says. Oh gods damn it. Originals; plural, that means he's here too. I'm going to kill of those two arseholes.

Zoning out for rest of the conversation, "Elijah Mikealson is here?" I ask insanely pissed off.

Elena nods saying "With his brother Klaus." And that's it maybe I should kill the entire town now. I wonder if the others are here too.

"Only them or were the other Mikealsons there too?" I ask again

"There're more?" Caroline asks with disgust present on her face.

"Don't judge people without getting to know them" I snap, quickly pulling out my phone and calling him.

"What the hell are you doing here Elijah?" I shout at the receiver, leaving the room.

"Ah, you're here?" Elijah asks sheepishly.

"Nope just randomly decided to check if you were here. Again, what the hell are you doing here? I gave you one simple task, make sure Niklaus never finds out about her." I say, irritated by the fact that the entire plan is ruined.

"Well, a complication arose." He mutters

"You know what; I don't even want to know." I say. "I'm coming home, 'Lijah. And at least keep this a secret." I say, smiling at the end.

"Ha-ha" Elijah sarcastically says. "I'll see you then Eliza."

Walking back, I saw all the confused faces and I knew that they didn't trust me in that moment.

"So…" Damon said trailing off.

"So, that was Elijah Mikealson and I just invited myself to their house where everything will be cleared." I say awkwardly. "Who's coming?" I ask

And everybody raises their hands. "Okay then, two cars it is." I mutter awkwardly

"So how do you know them?" Damon asks

"Everything will be explained there." I say looking at him, only to see hurt in his eyes. "Damon, I've tried to explain, but you guys never bothered to listen."

"I don't exactly remember when you have tried to explain." Stefan says, his voice too laced with hurt.

"You should know Stef, you're the one who started this." I say. "Then again, you probably wouldn't because you were a ripper."

"What the hell happened to you?" Damon asks. "What happened to my twin who would die for me and would probably never talk to the enemy?"

"She died when both her brothers ditched her time after time." I say bitterly as I stop the car and get out.

"So we're here, what do we do now? They won't let us in." Caroline says.

"You're right they won't let you guys in but I think I can just enter in." I say shrugging

"Again, how do we know we can trust you?" Bonnie asks "I mean for all we know you could be an Original compelling Damon and Stefan. They have never mentioned you before and suddenly after Klaus comes, you turn up."

"You're right, you can't trust me. But I'm pretty sure; you are going to enter because I know a way to make sure your precious Elena doesn't get hurt. And that the Originals will never bother you again." I say, entering. They quietly follow and with every step I know that they are slowly judging me.

"I haven't been in here in forever but I can see nothing has changed." I whisper. Looking to my right I see Elijah quickly coming down the stairs. When he reaches the final step, I run and wrap my arms around him.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too Eliza"


End file.
